A number of devices are available commercially for protecting food placed on a table either inside or out during events such as parties, picnics, fairs, carnivals, etc. The most common is called the food tent (available though www.improvementscatalog.com and www.cooking.com) and is a netted dome having a handle positioned at the top and about the center of the dome for easy access to the food protected within. Unfortunately, because these devices do not have a base, insects can easily access the food by crawling under the edge of the dome or through the openings between the wooden slats of the picnic table. In addition, these dome structures can be easily lifted and blown off the table in a strong breeze.
Consequently, there is a need for a protective food cover that does not provide easy access to insects or debris and that is not easily dislodged from its resting-place due to wind.